


I will bring you home

by RedSwan24



Category: The Flash, dc legends of tomorrow
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Jealousy, LGBT, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, mick loves leonard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSwan24/pseuds/RedSwan24
Summary: After Leonard sacrifices himself at the oculus, mick swears that he will do anything to bring his husband home. But there’s one detail that may cause some problems...





	1. Though you’re dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on

**Author's Note:**

> Title- ‘welcome to the black parade’ by MCR
> 
> Sorry the first chapter’s a little short, just wanted to get the ball rolling. :)
> 
> *WARNING* strong language

That’s it. It was over. They had beaten the time bastards sure, but at what cost. Mick sat in the main bridge as he listened to Sara and Ray prattle on about how Leonard died a hero and all that shit. They were talking like they knew everything about him. Which made Mick snap. “Bullshit”  
“Excuse me”  
“You heard me haircut bullshit”  
Ray was just staring at Mick like he’d grown a second head.  
“You’re all talking as if you know Snart, which you don’t, and you’re a bunch of fuckers if you think you do” Mick look screamed of murder as he felt his anger build up at the sight of the ignorant looks on their faces. “Bet half of you couldn’t even tell me his mother’s name, or his birthday. YOU PEOPLE KNOW NOTHING! AND I’M WILLING TO BET EVERYTHING THAT IVE EVER STOLEN THAT YOU DON’T CARE EITHER!”  
This is when Sara piped up, she looked hurt that he could even suggest that they didn’t care. Even if the rest didn’t she did. More then any of them know.  
“Mick we get it, he was your best friend but-“  
Mick huffed out a laugh “friend huh I guess that’s one way to put it”  
“What do you mean”  
“Well people always say that you’re husband should be you’re best friend”  
Everyone was gaping at him. Except for Sara. Mick couldn’t really see what Sara was thinking but then again right now he didn’t particularly care. Incompetent fucks.  
“Yeah that just proves how much you didn’t know about Len” he snarled. Mick took one last sweeping glare across the room before he stormed out, leaving their shocked faces behind him. Right then he made a promise, that no matter what it took, no matter how much pain and it would give him, he was going to bring Leonard home, he had to, now with another problem to add to the mix. Mick took a quick glance down at his stomach. Ahhh, he was well and truly fucked


	2. Life isn’t life without a little pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trying to get the ball rolling so feedback and prompts are greatly appreciated! But I promise Our favourite pyromaniac won’t be sad for too much longer! :) 
> 
> Chapter title credit to my best friend, thanks to my greatest critic for listening to my ideas and helping to make this fic great xx

The next morning, Mick awakens to the familiar sensation of nausea. After hurtling himself into the bathroom to toss his cookies, He got dressed. He wasn’t at the stage of showing yet, Gideon had predicted he was only about a month into the pregnancy, but that didn’t stop him from wearing one of his baggier shirts. Just for his piece of mind. As he pulled on said shirt his hand found its way to his stomach again, slowly caressing the area that was going to be a bump within the next few months, trying to ignore the stabbing sensation in his chest at the idea Leonard might not be here for it. 

He made his way out to the main bridge, mentally preparing himself for looks to be given after his little episode last night. He wasn’t trying to be a dick, but when it came to Len, logic tended to fly out the window. As suspected, everyone’s individual conversations stopped and they all turned to stare at Mick. Ray was the first to speak.  
“Mick I’m sorry about last night, you’re right we didn’t know him, not as well as we should have and now we aren’t going to have the chance to and-“  
Mick sighed “look haircut, you’re right about one thing you didn’t know him and I ain’t gonna apologise for the way I acted last night because it’s true and I had right but it took balls for you to say you’re sorry and I respect that”

They shared a mutual nod before turning to Rip who had been clearing his throat in an attempt to get the teams attention.   
“Now if you’re all done with you’re wallowing,” he said looking around the room and letting his eyes rest on mick for a while. Mick met his eyes and made a mental note to talk to him, because clearly something was up that he didn’t know about. “We need to discuss what our next steps our on concerns to savage, the waverider was quite severely damaged so we need to start on repairs” he turned his attention to Jax. “Jax are you able to begin these repairs?” Jax modded. “Right well the rest of you might want to get comfortable, this isn’t going to be a quick job” and with that Rip walked in to his study with a dramatic flick of his coat and the rest of the team moved to various areas across the ship, doing as they please.

Rip sat at his desk with his head in his hands . He was wondering how long it was going to take Mick to actually speak up. He couldn’t hide the baby forever. And besides he needs to be ready for it. Rip sighed.  
“Gideon”  
“Yes captain Hunter”  
“Keep an eye on Mr Rory for me please, I don’t want him doing anything more reckless then usual”  
“I already have Mr Rory under surveillance Captain Hunter, after he informed me of his pregnancy, I wanted to make certain that no harm was to come to himself or the fetus in question”  
“Thank you Gideon”  
A thought suddenly occurred to him   
“Gideon how did this even happen?”  
“Until I am able to get a proper scan, I am afraid that I am unsure Captain”  
“Okay then Gideon, thank you anyway”

With that he had made his decision and before he knew it, he was on his way to Mick’s room.

Mick had been lounging in his bed staring at the ceiling. God he could do with a drink, but he knew that it could hurt the baby and, right now, this child was all he had left of Leonard. He knew the father was Leonard. I mean who else could it have been other then his husband for Christ sake! He knew that he would need to go to Gideon sooner of later. It’s just... right now he wanted some time alone to process because... it’s a lot to take in. 

He finally felt himself starting to relax when Rip barged himself into Mick’s room.  
“Medbay, Mr Rory. Now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to start bringing Leonard back into it too so don’t worry, he will be back


	3. I’m not one to cry for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted time to work a little differently, so 1 month= 3 months. It’s better for the storyline, trust me!:)

Rip stared at Mick, his look full of concern.  
“Why?” Mick said.  
He was playing dumb, I mean how could he know? Mick thought he had been really careful about hiding this baby. The only person he felt he needed wasn’t there.  
“You know precisely why Mr Rory”  
Mick let out a pained sigh and let his head bow.

He trailed behind Rip throughout the short trip it was to the medbay. There was no point in arguing. He was waiting for someone to notice that he had stopped drinking. But then again Len has just thought he was feeling a little under the weather. He never drank when he was ill. This made him realise. Len was still alive when he found out. If he had told him then maybe... just maybe he wouldn’t have pulled any of that self sacrificing bullshit. Granted he tried first, but he just wasn’t thinking straight. According to the internet, pregnancy can do that to you.

The minute they walked into the medbay, Rip gestured to the chair and said, very sharply, “sit.” Mick complied willingly. To be honest he was more worried about the kid then hunter could ever be.  
“Gideon take a scan of Mr Rory and the child’s vitals.”  
“Scanning...”

Mick but his lip. He was suddenly overcome with a sense of complete panic. What if the baby wasn’t okay? His eyes began to water just thinking about losing his and Len’s baby. He never considered himself parent material, until he found himself a parent-to-be. It was exciting as much as it was terrifying.

Gideon piping up brought Mick out of his thoughts.  
“I have completed my analysis Captain Hunter”  
“And...”  
This was Mick. The worry was building the more that Gideon beat around the bush.  
“The baby, as well as yourself Mr Rory, is perfectly healthy”  
Mick felt his shoulders sag with relief, letting go of the tension he didn’t even know he had.  
“Well that’s all well and good but how did this happen?”

As much as Mick was curious about how this happened, he felt a surge of anger at Rip for being so dismissive. I mean he was pregnant!  
“It appears that Mr Rory has been exposed to excess amounts of temporal radiation from a leak in the engine room”

He had been spending a lot of time in there recently. He goes in there to tinker with his heat gun.  
“How does that matter?”  
Rip was sounding more irritated by the second.  
“The exposure to that concentration of temporal energy have cause some of Mr Rory’s sperm cells to eggs cells and his body is adapting a womb to accommodate the child”

Huh. Mick forgot he was gonna have to push this kid out of his-  
“And how far along is Mr Rory?”  
“I am predicting that he is nearing his 3rd month of pregnancy”  
Wait... What.  
“No no. Gideon you said I was only a month in.” He said calmly (read Squealed in panic).  
“Time works differently in the temporal zone Mr Rory.”

He looked under his shirt and now fully took notice of the small bump begin to show, granted it was only small but still, it felt like a big deal. God he was glad he wore one of his baggier shirts today. This kid was gonna be here soon. Was he ready for it? Not really. But he couldn’t help but smile fondly at the bump when Rip wasn’t looking. And if he saw? Well, Mick’s blaming hormones.


End file.
